Present
by The Silver Fire
Summary: Ini adalah kisahku. Di mana tiap harinya selalu ada hal menyenangkan yang kulalui bersama saudara-saudaraku. Ketiga adik yang selalu berhasil membuatku merasa bahwa aku adalah kakak terbaik di dunia./ Warning(s) : possible OOC, imajinasi author memenuhi cerita, pendek, mungkin juga ada typo(s).


Warning(s) : possible OOC, imajinasi author memenuhi cerita, pendek, tidak bermutu, mungkin juga ada typo(s)

Cover bukan milik saya, saya cuma pinjam..

* * *

><p>Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)<p>

Present © MILIK SAYA (The Silver Fire)

**Saya menulis hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi**

* * *

><p><em>...kelinci-kelinci itu terus berlari tanpa tahu kemana arah mereka pergi. Sang Harimau tidak mau berhenti mengejar mangsa-mangsanya. Sekalipun kelinci-kelinci itu sudah memanjat pohon atau besembunyi di balik semak, Sang Harimau tetap akan memanjat pohon atau menghancurkan semak tempat mereka bersembunyi.<em>

Kututup buku cerita yang kubaca di tengah remang-remang lampu senter. Kusimpan buku itu di bawah bantal untuk dilanjutkan esok hari. Dengkuran ketiga saudaraku—khususnya Kano;dengkurannya terlalu keras—telah berhasil membuat mataku mengalah. Segera kutarik selimut dan mulai memejamkan mata.

* * *

><p>"<em>Onee-chan<em>, aku ingin pergi ke pantai!" seru Kano sambil memandangi poster bertuliskan _'Aloha Hawaii'_ yang ditempel di jendela besar sebuah supermarket.

"Tidak ada pantai di sekitar sini, Kano-_kun_." Senyumku megembang saat menatapnya.

"Aku juga ingin ke sana," sahut Seto diikuti dengan anggukan oleh Kido. "Aku ingin membuat istana pasir." Lanjutnya.

"Kalian ini, bukankah sudah kukatakan jika tidak ada pantai di sekitar sini. Jika kalian tidak mengerti, maksudnya adalah jika kalian ingin pergi ke pantai maka kalian harus berjalan 600 mil ke Selatan karena saat ini kita ada Tokyo. Tidak ada pantai di tengah kota seperti ini, Seto-_kun_, Kido-_chan_, Kano-_kun_."

Serempak mereka langsung menundukkan kepala, disertai dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Ha ini membuatku merasa sedikit bersalah. Ayolah, harusnya anak berusia 9 tahun sudah mengerti tentang ini bukan?

"Jangan begitu… kalau kalian sudah besar _onee-chan _janji akan mengajak kalian ke pantai, bagaimana?" ucapku sambil mengepalkan tangan ke hadapan mereka bertiga, menunggu tiga tinju kecil membalas kepalan tanganku.

Tidak mendapat balasan dari mereka, membuatku merasa benar-benar bersalah. Aku membenarkan letak syal merahku. Menepuk surai Kano yang wajahnya terlihat paling kecewa.

"Kalian tunggu di sini, _onee-chan_ akan segera kembali." Aku berlari ke dalam supermarket. Secepatnya mengambil barang yang kubutuhkan dan membayarnya.

"Ini," kataku seraya berjongkok dan menyodorkan tiga bungkus es krim dalam dekapanku. "Sebagai ganti karena kita tidak bisa pergi ke pantai sekarang."

Mereka bertiga menatapku heran. Sesaat kemudian tatapan itu berganti dengan senyuman manis. "_Arigatou, onee-chan_!" seru mereka bersamaan.

* * *

><p>"Kido, kau punya kumis!" teriak Kano sambil menunjuk-nunjuk daerah sekitar bibir Kido. Kenyataannya memang benar, Kido tidak pernah bisa makan dengan rapi. Jadilah, es krim yang ia makan kini mengotori wajahnya.<p>

"Ah, benar! Lihat itu! Hahahaha," sahut Seto yang kini malah menertawai 'kumis vanilla' Kido.

"Apa kau membawa hadiah untukku, Nona Santa? ahahaha!" timpal Kano. Kini tawa mereka berdua semakin menjadi.

Kido menundukkan kepala. Meskipun matanya tidak terlihat, namun ada rona merah dipipinya. Kubersihkan bekas es krim vanilla di mulut Kido menggunakan syalku. Ya, aku lupa membawa sapu tangan.

Di tengah gelak tawa kedua bocah laki-laki ini, kucubit pipi mereka menggunakan masing-masing tanganku. "Ini Februari, Santa sedang istirahat dan tidak akan membagi hadiah kepada anak-anak nakal seperti kalian. "

"Iya, _onee-chan_…"

* * *

><p>"Boleh kumatikan lampunya, <em>onee-chan<em>?" tanya Seto.

"Tentu," Jawabku sambil merapikan _futon_. "Setelah itu kemarilah, jika kalian ingin mendengar lanjutan cerita yang kemarin _onee-chan_ bacakan."

Mereka bergegas masuk ke dalam selimutku. Kido memberikan senter yang ia ambil dari atas meja. Kami tidak pernah meyalakan lampu saat malam hari, karena ibu tidak pernah mengizinkan anak-anaknya bangun setelah pukul sepuluh malam. Sedangkan saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas.

"Cepat bacakan, _onee-chan_." Kata Kido.

"Baiklah.."

"_Tunggu, jangan lari! Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada kalian!" teriak Sang Harimau. "Tentu. Kau ingin mengatakan jika kau lapar dan ingin memakan kami bukan?" kata salah satu dari mereka. Sang Harimau menghadang dari arah depan. Kini kelinci-kelinci itu tidak bisa lari kemanapun. "Aku tidak lapar dan aku tidak ingin memakan kalian." Kata Sang Harimau dengan suara yang dibuat sehalus mungkin. "Kalau begitu untuk apa kau mengejar kami?"_

Kulirik ketiga adikku. Sepertinya ketiganya telah mengelana ke dunia mimpi. _Ara_, rupanya aku salah.

"_Onee-chan_, kau akan menepati janjimu bukan?" kata Kano yang kelihatannya sudah tidak kuat menahan kelopak matanya agar tidak tertutup. Kurasa ia tidak bicara dengan kesadaran penuh.

"Tentu, _onee-chan_ kan sudah berjanji." Bisikku sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur.

Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatiku. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang terus membuatku berpikir sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur.

Orang-orang bilang, kemarin adalah sejarah, hari ini adalah anugerah, dan besok adalah misteri. Namun adakah kesempatan untukku? Untuk bisa memecahkan misteri bersama para agen rahasia yang kubentuk? Juga kesempatan untuk menepati janjiku pada mereka? Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi setidaknya, sesuatu di dalam hatiku mengatakan tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan. Cukup bersyukur untuk semua yang telah terjadi hari ini dan berdo'a supaya misteri di masa depan bisa terpecahkan.

**END**

* * *

><p>| POJOKCURHATANAUTHOR |<p>

Uyaaa~ ini fanfic Kagepro pertama saya, salam kenal minna-san *bows*

Saya (sangat)sadar jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini.

Terima kasih banyak untuk Sang Editor(Mrs. Annisa) juga saudara kembar saya Anisa Phantomhive, maaf sudah merepotkan kalian *sujud* :v

Ngomong-ngomong, quote di akhir cerita itu dikutip dari kata-katanya Master Shifu _"Yesterday is History, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that is why it's called a present." _Entah kenapa saya suka sekali :3

Sudahlah, daripada banyak bicara

Akhir kata..review?


End file.
